A Beautiful Morning
by badkittymeow
Summary: Just a short story about Jen Zi and Sky set after the game.


**A Beautiful Morning**

by Zari Lewis

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jade Empire (though I do own a copy of the game) or any of it's characters. There, happy?

NOTE I wrote this a while ago but was giving me crap about uploading it. But now I can!!! YAY!!!

Sky looked down upon his beautiful Jen Zi and smiled, watching her sleep in the early morning. As the sun began to peek through the curtains, he stretched his arms high above his head and yawned, then with another quick glance down at his wife, laid back down next to her. He held her close, feeling the soft skin of her back pressed against his bare chest. He could remember when he first felt her like this, two years ago in Dirge.

The air was cold in the mountains that night, but Sky didn't care. He had just tasted Radiant Jen Zi's lips hours before, and wanted more. This feeling was rather strange to him, for it was not lust that drove him to this woman. It was something deeper; something that had touched him once long ago. He craved this something from his companion, and he didn't feel he could quite put it into words.

He heard Hou shift uneasily in the bedroll behind him, and realized had been holding the tent flap open. "Unh! Would you shut that? You're letting all the warmth out!" the bun-master whined to him, clearly still half asleep. "Just like the time my wife tried to get me to..." Hou's words faded out as Sky slipped out of the tent and closed the flap securely behind him.

The night air chilled Sky's breath and nipped at his cheeks as he snuck through the snow to his beloved's tent. Reaching down to pull open the entrance, he paused for a moment, wondering if he wasn't being a little bold. He remembered how forward Jen Zi was about their passionate kiss, and the collective doubts in his mind vanished. He quickly ducked under the tent and pulled the flap shut. Standing up as much as he could, he realized that this was a rather small shelter. This didn't really surprise him; only their leader was to be sleeping in it.

Sky dropped his gaze to the bed at his feet, a sheepskin blanket covering up what he desired. He could barely see her raven-black hair exposed from underneath the blanket. Jen Zi had completely covered herself in the sheepskin, obviously chilled from the cold air. Sky dropped down onto his knees again and spotted her clothes lying sloppily along side the bed. He smiled and laughed to himself. That was the exact reason he loved Jen Zi so much. She was her own person, and did as she pleased about everything. He untied his boots and set them down neatly next to hers, then slipped off the rest of his clothing and lifted the blanket.

The feeling of his beloved's warm skin against his own took him into utter euphoria. He slowly ran his hands over her naked hips, and back up again to her breasts. She was beautiful, even to touch. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and lightly kissed her neck. "I'll never let you go, my love..." He whispered into her ear. Believing she was still asleep, he kissed her once more and rested his head down on the pillow, preparing to let sleep take him.

"I'll never leave..." Jen Zi whispered back, and held his arm tight against her breast.

Smiling at the fond memory, he gently hugged his wife once more, then made another attempt to get up for the morning. Managing to sit up all the way, he yawned again and began to stand up. "Mmm..." Jen Zi purred at him, drifting in and out of slumber. She rolled over onto her back and moved her arms above her head, then murmured her husband's name. Her breathing became heavier as she fell back into a deep sleep.

Sky had always been an early riser, but this day was special. This was the day he would plant flowers on Pinmei's grave. He vowed that when the time arrived, he would no longer cut fresh flowers every morning for his passed daughter. He would make sure she had her own beautiful garden. He reached down and grabbed the shirt he had worn the previous day, and noticed Jen Zi's undergarments still bore no red stain. He had been watching for this, and it was two weeks overdue. He kneeled down once more and carefully lifted the blanket off his beloved's torso, taking care not to wake her. Gazing down at her warmly, he pressed his lips to her stomach, welcoming his unborn child.


End file.
